


On The Run

by golchaful



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golchaful/pseuds/golchaful
Summary: Jangjun is a smalltime YouTube personality who finds himself in major trouble when he breaks the heart of a mafia head's daughter. One of his fans, Seungmin, makes it his duty to protect Jangjun from the mafia.





	1. Chapter 1

Jangjun tapped his thumb on the send button and nonchalantly threw his phone onto his bed. He ruffled his dark brown hair and smirked into the full length mirror in his bedroom, admiring his own appearance. To say Lee Jangjun was a narcissist was an understatement. He loved himself and his five thousand subscribers on YouTube just added to his ego.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, unlocking it to see a message from his best friend, Youngtaek. "Are u still coming to the club? I'm waiting downstairs." Read the text. Jangjun checked himself in the mirror once more before grabbing his wallet and rushing out of his apartment. Soon he was stepping out of the elevator into the lobby of his apartment building. Youngtaek greeted him with a bright smile on his face.

"Are you ready to get wasted?" Youngtaek yelled, much to the disgust of the elderly couple arriving into the building.

Jangjun rolled his eyes and followed Youngtaek outside the building to his car.

\-----

The blaring of the music from the speakers was deafening inside the club. The club was crowded with people, all already drunk and unable to stand on their own two feet. Seungmin tried to keep his distance from the intoxicated party goers, which was seemingly impossible. Although he was firmly planted to his seat at the bar, his friends insisted on tugging at his arm at every chance they got, pestering him to dance with him.

"Come on..." Jibeom slurred, "Just one dance!"

"Yeah S-Seungmin..." Joochan hiccuped, which sent both him and Jibeom into hysterical laughter.

"I'm fine here, thank you." Seungmin sighed, waving his friends away and chuckling as they stumbled back onto the dancefloor without any further complaints.

Seungmin sipped on his glass of water and was, once again, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't wait to be back in the comfort of his house, drinking some hot chocolate and watching his favourite YouTuber, Jangjun. Watching Jangjun's exciting and funny personality was how he liked to spend his time. He felt that Jangjun was a pleasant contrast from his own mundane life and shy personality.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a man and a woman in a heated argument near the bathrooms. The man was obviously drunk out of his mind. The woman seemed furious with the man and tried to shout at him over the music. Seungmin watched as two well built men joined the couple. The conversation continued until one of the men grabbed hold of the drunk man and dragged him by force into the men's bathroom. The woman sauntered away with the other well built man.

Unconsciously, Seungmin stood up from his seat and gingerly made his way to the bathroom. He stood by the bathroom door and rested his ear against the door in order to hear what was going on. He jerked backwards when he heard a loud thud and a small yelp of pain, drowned out by the bass boosted music.

"Who are you?" He heard one of the men yell as the other man whimpered in fear.

"J-Jangjun..." The other man replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

Seungmin's eyes widened, but he quickly shook his head, refusing to believe that it was the same Jangjun that he was thinking about.

"Okay Jangjun, I'll be back," the man said in a menacing voice, "don't you dare move anywhere."

Seungmin quickly hid behind the wall as the bathroom door swung open and the well built man exited with his phone to his ear. 

"I got the guy who messed around with the boss' daughter, what should I do with him?" The man spoke into the phone.

"Okay I'll wait for you outside," he replied after a short while, "be quick, get here before he manages to escape somehow."

The man shoved his phone into his pocket and stormed off to the entrance of the club. Once he was sure the man was outside of the club, Seungmin raced into the bathroom and found a brown haired man laying helplessly on the dirty floor. Seungmin tapped the man on his shoulder, a gesture to which the man did not respond.

"Excuse me..." Seungmin called under his breath, tapping Jangjun's shoulder once more.

Jangjun lifted his head up, revealing a large bruise on his left cheek. Seungmin gasped as his eyes fell on the sight of his favourite YouTuber in a state he would never had imagined.

"J-Jangjun..." Seungmin stuttered, unable to say anymore due to his shock.

Jangjun slowly got up to his feet, groaning in the process. Seungmin watched in awe as Jangjun inspected his bruise in the mirror. He simply could not believe that Jangjun was right there in front of him.

"What?" Jangjun snapped at Seungmin, "You want an autograph or something?"

Seungmin was shocked at the way Jangjun spoke to him, but decided to ignore it since Jangjun was drunk at the moment. He knew people tend to become snappy when they're under the influence.

"Actually..." Seungmin bit his lip nervously, "that guy that beat you up is planning something. I don't know what but I think you're in danger..."

"What?" Jangjun raised an eyebrow.

Before Seungmin could reply, the familiar voice of the well built man was heard from a distance.

"He's in the bathroom," the man yelled over the music to whoever he was addressing, "boss wants us to bring him to him!"

"We have to go now!" Seungmin grabbed hold of Jangjun's hand and rushed out of the bathroom with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungmin panted heavily, trying to catch his breath after his rather strenuous sprint. Jangjun hunched over and rested his hands on his knees, taking long and slow breaths. The sharp wind blew against the two men in the parking lot and the loud electronic music from club was almost inaudible.

"Do you care to tell me what's going on?" Jangjun raised an eyebrow at Seungmin, all signs of him being drunk slowly fading away.

"J-Just get in the car, I'll explain everything to you once we're away from those men." Seungmin replied in a small voice and opened the passenger seat to his car.

"Excuse me, I'm not stupid," Jangjun scoffed, folding his arms across his chest, "you're obviously gonna kidnap me and use me for ransom money!"

"Listen," Seungmin sighed as he tried his best to keep his patience, "that man who beat you up was talking on the phone saying stuff about how the boss wants him to bring you to him because you messed around with the boss' daughter."

"I don't know what they want to do with you but," Seungmin's eyes dropped to the group, "it seems dangerous and a-as your fan I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Jangjun bit his lip unconsciously as he thought intently about his current situation. He was aware that the man who punched him the bathroom had no good intentions, so he would much rather trust the tiny, dark haired fanboy standing before him.

"Fine..." Jangjun muttered under his breath before settling himself into the passenger seat of Seungmin's car.

Seungmin shuffled quickly to the driver's and set himself behind the steering wheel. Without any other words exchanged between the two men, Seungmin began to drive away from the club.

\-----

The boys arrived shortly at Seungmin's apartment, fortunately without any sign of those men following them. In silence, Seungmin and Jangjun entered the apartment.

"Can I get you some water?" Seungmin offered as he led Jangjun to his small living room.

"Uh yeah, sure." Jangjun answered softly as he shakily took a seat on the couch. The usual after effects of drinking way too much were beginning to settle in.

Seungmin walked briskly to the kitchen and arrived back in the living room with a glass of ice water in his hand. He left the glass on the coffee table and sat on the couch, a great distance away from the slightly hungover YouTuber. Jangjun took the glass with both hands and gulped down the water until the glass was completely empty.

"What's your name?" Jangjun asked in a husky voice, breaking the crisp silence as he set the glass back onto the coffee table.

"Seungmin..." The shorter boy answered softly, his dark eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

The two sat in silence thereafter. Neither of them knew how to process what has just happened. Neither of them knew what would come of the situation.

"Can you explain to me properly what happened?" Jangjun pondered, leaning back into the couch and closing his heavy eyelids, "my mind is a bit foggy."

"Understandable..." Seungmin muttered under his breath.

"I saw you and some girl arguing," he continued, allowing himself to lift his head up and look at Jangjun, "then these two beefy guys came over. One of the guys beat you up in the bathroom then left while he was on the phone with someone. Apparently their boss wants to see you...It just didn't seem good..."

"I think I remember the girl," Jangjun sat up and opened his eyes, "but my head is really spinning, I can't think straight."

"Okay, just sleep off your hangover," Seungmin sighed lightly, "hopefully we can figure out everything tomorrow."

\-----

"What do you mean you lost him?" The tall, gray haired man yelled, slamming his hands on the desk.

"S-Sorry boss," the bald, muscled man stammered with his hands behind his back and his head facing down, "he must've escaped while I went to get the rest of the guys."

"You better find that boy!" The older man ordered, adjusting the collar of his suit before sitting back into his leather chair, "he messed around with my daughter and he's not going to get away with it?"


	3. Chapter 3

The curious sunlight peaked through the blinds, falling onto Jangjun's sleeping figure. His nose scrunched as his face contorted into a frown. His drowsy eyes fluttered open and he scanned his unfamiliar surroundings, sitting up on the small couch he had been sleeping on.

"Good morning!" A small voice called out from behind him and Jangjun screamed out in shock.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to scare you!" A short man with chocolate brown hair rushed over to him with a worried expression worn on his delicate face.

Upon seeing the man, Jangjun began to recollect the events of the previous night. He remembered how the man before him had saved him from those men and the reason for the men wanting to hurt him became clearer to him.

"Uh... Seungmin, right?" Jangjun scratched his messy hair as he squinted his tired eyes at Seungmin.

"Yeah..." Seungmin confirmed softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Jangjun nodded and gave Seungmin a small smile, "besides getting decked last night."

"Oh, do you remember what happened last night?" Seungmin pondered, taking a seat on the couch next to Jangjun.

"Well..." Jangjun sighed deeply, "I do remember the girl now."

"I remember being drunk and dancing with her, then we kissed," Jangjun smirked at the thought, "then she pulled me aside and like, things were moving way too fast so I just told her I don't wanna do anything like that."

"She was telling me I'll regret embarrassing her like that because her father's really powerful blah blah..." Jangjun waved his words off nonchalantly, "anyway, those huge guys came over and yeah, you know what happened next."

"You're very calm for someone in this kind of situation," Seungmin raised an eyebrow at Jangjun, "these guys sound dangerous, and that girl literally warned you about her father."

"It's not that serious," Jangjun laughed lightly, getting up from the couch and raising his arms up to stretch out his back, "she's probably some spoilt girl who thinks her rich father's gonna scare me."

"What about those guys that beat you up?" Seungmin also stood up from his seat, frowning at Jangjun.

"Probably just her chaperones," Jangjun patted Seungmin's shoulder gently and grinned, "don't worry so much, Seungmin."

"But-"

"But nothing," Jangjun groaned under his breath, "things always work out for Lee Jangjun, I don't need you to protect me."

Before either boy could say anything else, Jangjun's phone rang from inside his jacket pocket. The jacket was draped over the arm of the couch, the smell of alcohol still reeking from it. Jangjun pulled his cellphone out and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Is this Lee Jangjun?" A deep voice replied back to him, their voice laced with anger.

"Um yes, who is this?"

"You messed around with my daughter and I'll make sure you pay for it," the person on the other line growled menacingly, "you've been warned."

The person cut the call without letting Jangjun reply to the threat. Jangjun's eyes widened as he absentmindedly placed his phone onto the coffee table, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Jangjun?" Seungmin snapped Jangjun out of his thoughts and Jangjun looked at him with anxiety evident in his eyes.

"Someone just told me they're gonna make me pay for messing around with their daughter..." Jangjun plopped down on the couch, his body becoming limp and weak.

Jangjun always oozed confidence. He was always convinced that nothing could go wrong in his life. After that phone call he acknowledged, for the first time, that he was in deep trouble.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Seungmin placed a hand on Jangjun's shoulder and gave him a small nod, "we'll figure something out."

\-----

"Mr Han, we've tracked his cellphone and determined his whereabouts," a short man with thick rimmed glasses placed a thin folder on the desk, "he's currently in this apartment owned by a man named Bae Seungmin."

"Good work Youngjae," Mr Han picked up the folder and handed it over to the tall muscular man standing adjacent to his desk, "Jisung, take a few men with you to this apartment and bring me Lee Jangjun."

"I recommend bringing in Bae Seungmin as well," Youngjae chirped in, scratching his strawberry blonde hair, "judging from the security footage, he played a crucial role in letting Lee Jangjun escape."

"Okay then," Mr Han cracked his knuckles and rested back into his swivel chair, "bring them both."

Jisung nodded and walked briskly out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Since these guys have your phone number, I'm guessing they'll be able to track your location via your phone." Seungmin suggested, handing Jangjun one of his clean tops to wear.

"So they probably know where I am now?" Jangjun peeled off his top that was drenched with sweat and pulled on the one that Seungmin gave him, "how long do you think we have until they come for me?"

"N-Not sure, but I guess we should leave this place." Seungmin nodded and he quickly walked out of the bedroom, his eyes avoiding the sight of Jangjun's toned body.

"Where should we go?" Jangjun pondered as he followed Seungmin to the lounge, not noticing the boy's flushed cheeks.

"Um... We could go to my friend Joochan's house, he won't mind." Seungmin shrugged, picking up his phone to call Joochan.

"Jooch?" Seungmin called out once his phone call was answered.

"Seungmin..." Joochan groaned, his head pounding as a side effect of the night before, "what's up?"

"Can I come over like... right now?" Seungmin answered, thinking of the best way to ask this favour to his hungover friend, "I'm in a bit of a strange situation."

"Uh yeah, sure?" Joochan spoke in a tone that was more like a question than an answer.

"Okay, we're going to Joochan's house." Seungmin announced once he cut the call and shoved his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans.

Both Seungmin and Jangjun put their shoes on quickly and shuffled out the front door, Seungmin locking it behind them. The boys raced into Seungmin's car and drove to Joochan's house in anxious silence.

\-----

"So you're telling me you and this YouTuber guy are on the run from some clan of scary men because this guy refused to sleep with some girl?" Joochan raised an eyebrow, evidently confused at the story he had just been told.

"Um yeah, basically." Seungmin replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"And my name is Jangjun by the way." Jangjun rolled his eyes.

"Well okay Jangjun, how do you plan to get out of this mess?" Joochan rolled his eyes in response to Jangjun's attitude and scoffed victoriously when Jangjun bit his lip in defeat.

"We don't have a plan yet, we just came over because those guys probably know Jangjun was at my apartment." Seungmin sighed as he sunk back into his seat on the couch.

"You guys should probably figure out who these men are first," Joochan suggested with a shrug, "if they know Jangjun's phone number and your apartment, who knows what else they know and how easy it would be for them to find both of you?"

"Jooch, maybe you're not as dumb as I thought," Seungmin grinned as Joochan frowned at the mixture of a compliment and an insult, "if we can figure out more about them, maybe we can stop all of this."

"We just need someone who'll be able to trace the number that called Jangjun's phone and hopefully get out some information on these people." Seungmin's lips pursed together in thought.

"I know a guy!" Jangjun chirped in excitedly.

"His name is Daeyeol," Jangjun continued, "he's really smart and he's good with hacking and all that stuff."

"Alright, where do we find him?" Seungmin asked, a sense hope in the way he spoke.

"He works at the book shop down on Miracle street, I'm sure we'll find him there today." Jangjun stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Sure, let's go," Seungmin awoke as well and turned to Joochan, "thanks for everything, Jooch."

Joochan smiled brightly before the boys swiftly exited his apartment, making their to the book shop to find Daeyeol.

\-----

Jisung held a grip on the door handle and twisted it several times, only to discover that the door was locked. As a last resort, Jisung stepped back a bit before running and smashing his weight against the door. The handle broke and the door swung open. Jisung and the three other men with him stormed into the apartment and raced to different areas in search of Jangjun and Seungmin.

"Jisung, they're not anywhere!" One of the men yelled, panting as he was out of breath from running around the house.

Jisung growled under his breath before letting out a frustrated yell, grabbing one of the ceramic ornaments from the shelf and throwing it on the floor. The elephant ornament crashed into many pieces, making the other men flinch.

"That damn Jangjun..." Jisung breathed deeply in anger, storming out of the apartment with his partners trailing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daeyeol!" Jangjun yelled as he burst through the glass doors of the book shop, much to the dismay of the customers.

A tall, dark haired boy seated at the counter peered his eyes away from the book he was reading and gave Jangjun a small smile. The boy adjusted his round rimmed glasses and stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hi Jangjun, long time no see." He greeted his loud companion with a soft and calm voice.

"Daeyeol, this is Seungmin." Jangjun placed a hand on the small of Seungmin's back and pushed the smaller boy forward.

"Nice to meet you, Seungmin." Daeyeol smiled sweetly, extending his hand out for Seungmin to shake it.

"Likewise." Seungmin replied, returning the smile whilst shaking Daeyeol's hand.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Jangjun chimed in, "Daeyeol, we need a favor from you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's a funny story," Jangjun laughed sheepishly, "I have these scary guys coming after me and I need you to track their phone number and find out who they are."

"Lee Jangjun," Daeyeol sighed, rubbing his temple in disbelief, "you've really got yourself into quite a situation."

"No time for insults," Jangjun frowned in annoyance, "are you gonna help me or not?"

"Let's see..." Daeyeol sighed loudly again before checking the time on his wrist watch, "my break is 10 minutes, wait in the staff room for me."

\-----

"Seungmin, you must be a saint to put yourself in danger for this fool." Daeyeol gave Jangjun a quick slap at the back of his head before taking a seat at the staff computer.

"I'm just a fan of his videos, I didn't want to see him get hurt." Seungmin smiled shyly as Jangjun scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's true love right there." Daeyeol joked as he turned on the computer, causing both Seungmin and Jangjun to blush.

"Give me the number." Daeyeol demanded and Jangjun obliged by showing him the call history on his cellphone.

The two other boys waited in silence as Daeyeol ran a scan on the phone number. Daeyeol typed furiously as he narrowed his eyes on the screen. The computer screen was filled with incomprehensible numbers and letters before a map appeared with several details about the owner of the phone.

"So the phone belongs to some dude named Han Jungsoo," Daeyeol read out to the two boys, "he called you from this location."

Daeyeol zoomed in on the location to reveal an old warehouse with graffiti covering every inch of the walls. Next to Han Jungsoo's information was a photograph of an old, gray haired man in a navy blue suit.

"So this guy must be that girl's father." Seungmin stated, turning his eyes to Jangjun as he waited for a reaction.

"I don't get it, why would he have been in that dirty old warehouse?" Jangjun's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Um...guys..." Daeyeol stuttered, his eyes glued to the screen.

"What?" Jangjun and Seungmin exclaimed in unison, their attentions turning back to Daeyeol.

"I looked up this guy's name and..." Daeyeol gulped as he moved aside to show them the computer screen, "he's on Korea's most wanted list."

Jangjun and Seungmin's eyes widened as they scanned the article about Han Jungsoo. The article informed them that Jungsoo was, in fact, a wanted criminal who's been distributing various drugs around the country.

"This is good news!" Seungmin blurted out unconsciously, standing up from his seat.

"A wanted criminal is out to get me," Jangjun raised an eyebrow at Seungmin, "how is this good news?"

"Because, if we can lead the police to this guy, they'll arrest him and you won't have to worry about him anymore." Seungmin explained, clapping his hands together in satisfaction once he was done.

"Okay, we can do this!" Jangjun bolted out of his seat and beamed at Seungmin.

Seungmin's heart fluttered at the sight and he began to blush when Jangjun grabbed his hand and raced out of the book shop with him. He barely heard Daeyeol saying goodbye. All he could feel was Jangjun's warm palm against his own and all he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding against his chest. The two boys stopped abruptly next to Seungmin's car.

"Uh, Seungmin?" Jangjun snapped Seungmin out of his dazed state.

"Y-Yeah?" Seungmin stammered, biting his bottom lip.

"Um...thanks," Jangjun let his eyes drop to the ground, too embarrassed to lift his head, "thanks for helping me."

Seungmin smiled as Jangjun quickly walked away from him and threw himself into the passenger seat of Seungmin's car. Jangjun sighed at the feeling of his racing heartbeat. He's never had someone make him feel that nervous before.

"He's just a fan, you're overreacting..." He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The cold air of the Autumn night settled in. Jangjun and Seungmin settled into Seungmin's car, holding their jackets to their bodies.

"Are you ready?" Jangjun bit at his bottom lip as his eyes remained focused on his hands.

"Yeah..." Seungmin replied in a small voice, "we'll get there, report them to the cops and we're done."

"Easy, right?" Jangjun gave Seungmin a minute smile, trying his best to lighten up the mood, "I even have the police on speedial."

Seungmin nodded unsurely before starting the engine of his car and backing out of his driveway. The mission was simple; they had to lure the police force to Jungsoo Han and get him arrested. It seemed easy, but the fear of encountering a notorious drug lord and his entourage of scary bodyguards overpowered the simplicity.

Seungmin and Jangjun arrived at a park near the warehouse from which Jungsoo had called Jangjun. Seungmin checked the address that Daeyeol had sent to him one more time before turning the engine of his car off.

"This is the place." Seungmin announced, trepidation laced in his voice.

The air was still and the darkness of the night made it difficult for them to inspect the warehouse from afar. The only sounds audible were the noisy crickets chirping in the grass and the distant cars passing by on the main road.

"It doesn't look like anyone is there." Jangjun pursed his lips together in thought as he noticed the place seemed vacant.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted when something bumped against the car. Both Jangjun and Seungmin gasped simultaneously, frantically looking at each other with confusion in their eyes. There was another harsh bump before a baseball bat crashed through the window, hitting Jangjun's forehead.

Seungmin screamed as Jangjun yelled in pain. The doors of the car swung open. Two men on either side of the car grabbed Seungmin and Jangjun out of the car. One of the men punched Jangjun repeatedly until Jangjun was bleeding from his nose. The other man lifted Jangjun's weak body and carried him towards the warehouse.

Seungmin kicked and screamed as he tried with all his strength to break away from the men holding him. One of the men grabbed him by the legs while the other held him by his arms. The two men walked with Seungmin to the warehouse. Blood rushed to Seungmin's head and he slowly felt himself losing consciousness.

In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Jangjun lying on the cemented floors of the warehouse.

"Jangjun..." He groaned, almost inaudibly, before closing his eyes and becoming unconscious.

\-----

Seungmin's eyes fluttered open, his head aching and his body feeling lame. He saw Jangjun laying face down next to him which caused him to bolt up and quickly crawl over to him. Seungmin rolled Jangjun over and his breath hitched at the sight of Jangjun's face covered in blood and his neck dotted with bruises. He shook Jangjun's shoulders as an attempt to wake him up. Tears trickled down Seungmin's cheeks.

Jangjun groaned softly as he sat up and rubbed his sore neck. His eyes landed on Seungmin and he felt a pain in his chest when he saw that he was crying. He felt terrible knowing that Seungmin was risking his life for him. He felt terrible knowing that Seungmin was there crying for him. Without knowing what else to do, Jangjun pulled Seungmin into his arms and buried his face in the crook of Seungmin's neck.

Seungmin returned the hug, using the material of Jangjun's jacket to muffle his sobs. Their intimate moment was cut short when a door slammed open and a series of loud, intimidating footsteps followed. Jangjun and Seungmin stared at the old man dressed in a sleek black suit, jerking backwards when he came closer to them. A group of his bodyguards followed him into the room.

"Lee Jangjun," Jungsoo smirked, his voice echoing against the concrete walls, "we finally meet."

"You tried to sneak up on me?" He continued, rubbing his hands together as he stalked across the room, "I warned you that you will pay for upsetting my daughter."

"And I thought it'd be even more fun if your little protector over here got in on the action as well."

Jungsoo snapped his fingers and two of his bodyguards rushed forward, grabbing Seungmin from the ground.

"No!" Jangjun yelled as he leaped up from the ground and tried to free Seungmin from their grip.

His attempts resulted in nothing once another pair of bodyguards grabbed hold of him and pulled him away. They brought out a chair and tied Jangjun to it.

"Nice try," Jungsoo chuckled, "you have no choice but to watch your friend die before you yourself die."

Jungsoo pulled out a knife from the front pocket of his blazer and smirked at Jangjun before turning his attention towards Seungmin. Seungmin's eyes widened as he began to kick the bodyguards, trying to wriggle himself out of their snake-like hold.

"If you move," Jungsoo warned, a sinister smile on his face, "it will only hurt more."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait!" Jangjun yelled, causing Jungsoo to retract the blade away from Seungmin's neck.

"Just... kill me." Jangjun breathed out once Jungsoo turned to face him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jungsoo shrugged nonchalantly, twirling the dagger with his fingers, "now that you both know about me, both of you have to go."

"But Seungmin didn't do anything, this is all my fault," Jangjun sighed shakily, "I'm the one who messed up, Seungmin shouldn't be involved at all."

"Then I'll just kill you first so you shut up and kill him later." Jungsoo stormed over to Jangjun.

"No!" Seungmin cried out, but to no avail.

Jungsoo held the blade pointed directly to the left side of Jangjun's chest. He retracted his arm and was about to stab him until the doors of the warehouse bursted open and a flood of police officers rushed in. Two of the officers grabbed hold of Jungsoo and placed a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. The other officers dealt with Jungsoo's bodyguards.

"Han Jungsoo, you have the right to remain silent." One of the officers warned Jungsoo before pulling him away to the police car.

A group of paramedics rushed into the warehouse to tend to Jangjun and Seungmin. Once they were sure that the two had not obtained any fatal injuries, they led them out of the warehouse. With blankets wrapped around their shoulders, they were made to sit in the back of the ambulance while Jangjun recieved stitches on his forehead. Once the paramedic left, Jangjun groaned loudly, resting his head on the window.

"How do you think the police got here?" Seungmin asked, frowning in confusion.

"I called them." Jangjun answered, yawning as he lifted his arms up to stretch out his back.

"You what?" Seungmin exclaimed in confusion, "when? How?"

"I told you I had them on speed dial," Jangjun smirked at Seungmin, "while I was tied up I succeeded in butt calling them, they listened in on Jungsoo threatening to kill us, tracked our location and came over."

"Lee Jangjun, you never fail to surprise me." Seungmin shook his head in disbelief, "guess you didn't need my help in all of this at all."

"That's not true," Jangjun insisted, "you were the one that saves me in the first place."

"You protected me from them at the club , you looked out for me last night and today," Jangjun smiled softly, "if it weren't for you I probably would've already been dead."

Seungmin blushed at Jangjun's words. He lifted his head up and was met with Jangjun's deep brown eyes staring right into his. Unconsciously the two moved closer to each other. Seungmin felt butterflies in his stomach when Jangjun's nose brushed against his own. Jangjun moved away quickly, his back rested against the frame of the ambulance.

"You're... the best fan anyone could ask for." Jangjun sighed, his breathing heavy and his hands shaking.

The word "fan" metaphorically shot through Seungmin's chest, the emotional pain that he experienced was like nothing he'd ever felt prior to that moment. Before Seungmin could say or do anything, Jangjun rushed out of the ambulance without another word.

\-----

A few weeks had passed since Jangjun's incident with the mafia. Han Jungsoo and his bodyguards were arrested for drug trafficking and attempted murder. Jangjun would never have to worry about them ever again. But for someone who had literally escaped death, Jangjun did not seem full of life. He had updated his fans on YouTube about what had happened, but after that he hadn't been in the mood to upload any new, funny content.

"Jangjun!" Youngtaek yelled as he waltzed into Jangjun's apartment.

He was greeted by Jangjun, still in his pajamas, sprawled out on the couch with the TV tuned onto national geographic. Youngtaek shook his head and plopped down on the couch as well.

"I'm starting to worry about you." Youngtaek admitted, folding his arms as he frowned at Jangjun.

"Why?" Jangjun asked, his gaze still fixated on the lion devouring a buck on the TV.

"You've just been sitting around all day, you haven't posted on YouTube for a week," Youngtaek sighed lightly, "your fans are worried about you."

When Youngtaek mentioned his fans, Jangjun's breathing hitched as he began to think about Seungmin. Everytime he thought about getting back to work he would suddenly remember Seungmin. He hadn't spoken to Seungmin ever since that night. Despite no communication, he couldn't stop thinking about Seungmin and he knew that he was the reason why he was in this state but he didn't want to admit it.

"What's really going on with you?" Youngtaek pondered, placing a hand on Jangjun's knee.

"It's nothing." Jangjun answered swiftly, sitting up and resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Come on, I'm your best friend," Youngtaek whines, gently shaking Jangjun by the shoulder, "you can tell me anything."

"Well..." Jangjun started hesitantly with no idea how he was planning to continue the statement.

His mind was clouded with thoughts of Seungmin once again. He remembered the way he spoke in such a small voice and blushed so easily. Then he remembered how hurt Seungmin looked when he left him in the ambulance. He remembered the excitement he felt when Seungmin leaned in to kiss him and the pain he felt when he saw Seungmin cry.

"The guy that was with me during... that day," Jangjun stammered as he twirled his fingers nervously, "I think I like him."

"Seriously?" Youngtaek gasped excitedly.

"Yeah but... I don't know how I'm gonna find him." Jangjun shrugged in defeat.

"You don't even have his number?" Youngtaek raised an eyebrow.

"We were a bit too busy to exchange numbers." Jangjun rolled his eyes.

"Well just go to his apartment." Youngtaek suggested.

"I was too drunk and hungover to remember where his apartment is," Jangjun shook his head, but then he gasped.

"But he is subscribed to me!" Jangjun grinned, "maybe I can find his YouTube account and message him?"

"There's an idea, go get your man, Jangjun!" Youngtaek laughed as Jangjun jumped up from the couch and raced to his computer.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell..." Seungmin frowned as he stared at his laptop screen.

He narrowed his eyes at his notification box on YouTube. He had received a notification saying that Jangjun had replied to one of his comments. He frowned at it in disbelief. He was quite certain that Jangjun had long forgotten about his existence. Seungmin clicked on the notification and read Jangjun's reply.

"Let's meet at Daeyeol's book store at 16:30." Was all it said.

No context. No information on what this meeting was being arranged for. Seungmin was confused, to say the least. Ever since he and Jangjun parted ways, he could not stop having strange feelings towards his favourite YouTuber. He was always fond of Jangjun, but what he was experiencing was much more than that. He admitted to himself that his feelings for Jangjun were romantic, but he pushed them to the back of his mind because he was convinced Jangjun didn't feel the same.

Nevertheless, Seungmin agreed to meet with Jangjun. He was clueless as to what Jangjun wanted, but he was also curious. After their awkward incident in the back of the ambulance, both boys had lost all contact with each other. Seungmin held onto a small fragment of hope that Jangjun would at least want to stay friends with him.

\-----

Seungmin bounced on his heels as he waited outside the book shop. The wind was merciless that day. It pushed at Seungmin's small frame, threatening to topple him over. Just as Seungmin was about to retreat to the inside of the book shop, Jangjun raced over to him, grabbing hold of his arm. Both boys stayed still, the wind rushing through their hair as they finally made eye contact.

"H-Hey Seungmin." Jangjun greeted him shyly, much to Seungmin's shock.

He was so used to Jangjun's confident and strong demeanour. Seungmin only saw this side of Jangjun when he tried to thank Seungmin for helping him. Other than that, his cockiness always overpowered him. They both stayed quiet as Seungmin waited for Jangjun to say whatever he needed to say.

"I-I... Uhhh..." Jangjun stumbled over his words, unable to construct a single sentence.

"If you aren't going to talk," Seungmin said softly, his eyes glued to the ground, "can I say something first?"

Jangjun looked down at Seungmin, his eyes meeting the top of Seungmin's black beanie. Jangjun nodded at Seungmin's question despite Seungmin being able to see this action.

"Jangjun..." Seungmin lifted his head and looked up into Jangjun's eyes, "I know I'm just a fan to you, but... during that time, something changed in me."

"Rather than your funny, YouTuber personality... I got to see your vulnerable side, your caring side and I... I fell for that."

"I know we weren't in the best circumstances and we almost died and all," Seungmin chuckled under his breath, "but... I really like you Jangjun, and not just as your fan."

Without thinking, Jangjun cupped Seungmin's face in his hands. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Seungmin's. Seungmin found himself returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jangjun's waist. The two stayed like this until Seungmin pulled away, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Seungmin, I like you too," Jangjun confessed breathlessly, "you're the only person that gets me so nervous, I called you over to confess and I couldn't even do that."

"I'm so happy you feel the same way." Jangjun sighed happily, pulling Seungmin into a tight hug.

Seungmin melted into the embrace, resting his head on Jangjun's shoulder with a content smile on his face. Jangjun pulled away and intertwined his fingers with Seungmin's.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way too." Seungmin gave Jangjun's hand a loving squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you to everyone who read this fic and please look forward to more of my Golcha fics in the future!


End file.
